


Flowers for someone special

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Akira receives flowers from his boss and is told to give them to someone special.





	Flowers for someone special

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely connected to long day but can be read without it honestly.
> 
> Begonia — beware  
> Baby's Breath — everlasting love, pure in love  
> Alyssum — worth beyond beauty
> 
> Take these meanings with a grain of salt though, but it's what the place I looked up had.

Akira spaced out as he worked on autopilot, picking out flowers that a customer requested. He heard Morgana make suggestions behind him and chose to mostly ignore him. He reached for the last flower required for the bouquet and hesitated when Morgana asked him if he was sure that was the one he wanted.

Initially he was positive, but having Morgana second guess him made him unsure. He shrugged off his uncertainty and placed some Alyssum in his hand then looked at the collection of flowers. They were all genus plants but hopefully the customer wanted that. Alyssum, Baby's breath and Begonia looked nice together as the pale colors of the other flowers made the Begonia stand out.

He stood ready to hand his work over when he was greeted by a wry smile from his boss. He tilted his head in confusion, and she simply sighed. He looked around and noticed that there was no sign of the customer he was preparing this bouquet for. Had he took too long? The thought saddened him as he was quite fond of this particular one.

She held her hands together then gestured for Akira to head for the entrance. “The customer had to leave in an emergency, and it's late so why don't you head home and keep those as an extra for doing so good today.”

Akira blinked because he hadn't thought he did that much better than usual, but he knew from experience that she was very insistent when it came to things like this so he simply nodded his head and gathered Morgana in his bag.

“If you don't want to keep it for yourself you can give it to someone special to you.” She winked at him with a mischievous look on her face then waved him off.

While he headed home he heard Morgana ask him who he was going to give it to. There were many different meanings to the genus plants in the bouquet but Akira couldn't think of anyone he could give it to. He did briefly however imagine the kind of reaction Ann would have if he were to hand her the bouquet and found himself chuckling.

He decided that would be fun and continued on his way home with a slight bounce to his step.

 

* * *

 

His plan changed however when he walked into LeBlanc and was greeted by a cheery welcome home. He looked at the direction of the voice and saw none other than Goro Akechi smiling at him softly. Akira shook off his initial surprise and closed the door behind as he said, “I'm home.”

He started to make his way past Akechi but paused and looked at the bouquet he was holding then to Akechi. One of the meanings of the Begonia was ‘beware’ however it was overshadowed by some of the meanings of the other two plants which consisted of ‘pure love’ and ‘worth beyond beauty’ which implied that he was once again flirting with Akechi.

Not that Akira minded leaving that impression as he had been shamelessly flirting with the older boy during their date that day, but he wasn't exactly trying to do that again as this was all a very fortunate- or unfortunate depending how Akechi took the gift- coincidence.

Akira tapped him on the shoulder then held the small bouquet out towards Akechi. “For you,” he said.

Akechi blinked. Confused as to why he was being given the flowers. Soujiro meanwhile looked at the two with a knowing frown that said, ‘stop bothering my customers, boy’ Akira chose to ignore him and focused his attention on Akechi who still looked baffled.

“You're giving them to me? Why?” he asked.

Many flirtatious lies floated around Akira’s head as he debated a response before he shrugged and settled on the truth. “My boss gave them to me and told me to give them to someone special.” It was the honest unfiltered truth. Of course Akira didn't realize just how flirtatious it sounded until he had finished speaking and noticed Akechi's increasingly reddening cheeks.

“Sp...special!? Me!? I… this is some kind of joke isn't it? What do those flowers mean?”

“Hm… everlasting love… worth beyond beauty, and some other stuff among those lines. Flowers and plants have various meanings but that's the basi- Akechi are you listening?”

Akira realized Akechi probably wasn't listening as his entire face was red, and he was staring at Akira with eyes so wide he wondered if they would pop out. He watched as the detective opened and closed his mouth, seemingly at a lost for words before he finally quietly mumbled, “Unbelievable…”

“Akechi?” he called in an attempt to break the boy out of whatever trance he had thrown himself in.

“It's awfully cruel of you to joke about something like that,” Akechi said. He finally looked to be gathering his composure again.

Expression remaining neutral. Akira tilted his head. “I'm not joking though. That is the meaning I learned and well… you are special to me.” He wasn't joking. In some way he couldn't quite put his finger on, Akechi held a special spot in his heart. Whether or not Akechi believed him he wasn't sure because the detective once again flushed and stammered.

“You...you're so!-” Akechi stood abruptly, and grasped the flowers from Akira's hand and turned on his heel. “Thank you!... I...I'll accept them.” He then quickly rushed out of the door.

Akira blinked. He didn't expect that kind of reaction. Did Akechi not like flowers or had he said something misunderstanding. He looked to Soujiro who had his head buried in the palm of his hand. Akira scratched his head then turned to Morgana.

“Did I say something odd?”

Morgana glared at him before he said, “You're an idiot.”

Akira pouted. What did he do wrong?

* * *

 

On his way home Akechi had stopped to purchase a small vase for the flowers then waited until he got home and placed the plants in the vase with some lukewarm water. He furrowed his brow. He didn't even know how to take care of flowers, he would need to look it up online later.

A faint smile made its way to his face as Akira’s words replayed in his head. ‘Special’. He had called him special and meant it. He felt his cheeks heating up again and quickly shook his head. This was ridiculous.

He needed a long cold shower.


End file.
